Relocation
by Fireflythe10th
Summary: Alright, how do I explain this? Uh, basically, I'm trapped in some land of giants while humans fly around on jetpacks or some nonsense trying to kill them. The reason? Well it's quite obvious some twat spiked my drink didn't they? I mean, how else do you explain this? Only issue is it feels like I've spent days in this state. I've got to snap out of it soon though, right? Right?


Thoom... Thoom...

Ugh, my head... it hurts so bleeding much! Must have ended up drinking more than I thought I did last night.

Thoom... Thoom...

I can barely move. Feels like my whole body is pinned down. My eye are still trying to adjust to the light but I find myself closing them the second they're exposed to the blinding sunlight. Hurts to think and talk too. First time I've ever found myself in such a shite state.

Thoom... Thoom...

And that sound... Like something heavy slamming itself into the ground with such force. What even is it? Never heard anything like it. Could do without hearing it too considering my condition...

Thoom... Thoom...

There it is again. What, just what is it? Irritating would sum it up. Especially since...

Thoom... Thoom...

Yes, I thought so. Whatever it is, it's getting louder every time I hear it. Best possible guess, some kind of giant animal. Even then, what large animal lives here in Britain? Circus come to town or sumthin? Heck, might as well figure out where the hell it's coming from...

The small amount of strength in my arms convinces me to drag the near useless lower half of my body forwards until my nose presses against the wooden wall. Wait, wooden wall? Certainly don't have those at my house.

My eyes take a moment to take in my surroundings. Wherever I was, it sure wasn't familiar. Did I get so drunk that I passed out in an old abandoned house? Shit. Just my luck...

Using said wall, I managed to use it as a leaning post as I slowly but surely rised up onto my feet, threatening to fall over once or twice as I tried. The next, but probably most sensible thought broke through my clustered mind, telling me to make sure I still have my belongings. I quickly checked my two front pockets, pulling out my phone, wallet, a crumpled £10 note and a pocket knife. Yeah, I have a pocket knife, alright? Lets see how well you do on a night out in Leeds without protection! Anyway, what was it I was meant to be doing again...?

Thoom... Thoom...

Ah right. Finding out what that noise is. Duh...

Shoving everything back into my pockets, I walked slowly across the edge of the room, still using the wall to support me. I came across a window soon enough, and decided to look through it and immediately regretted doing so as the sun once more attempted to burn me eyes out. A moment later after letting my eyes get used to the light, everything became easier and clearer. It was tough looking out from the dirty window considering the state of it. Like it had been years since it was last washed. But still I could make out some of the surrounding area. A large brick wall on one side, and another large brick wall on the other. I was staring right down an alleyway. Nothing but rubbish, gunge and a rat poking about it all if you looked closely enough. Nothing I could see that would tell me where I was. But my attention was out from beyond the alleyway. I could barely notice a pair of boots, attached to a pair of legs lying on the ground. Everything else was blocked by the right side brick wall. Did one of my mates actually pass out on the street? Hah. Tosser...

Thoom... Thoom...

As though making my way through an obstacle course, and with some luck, I made it to the other side of the room, going fast enough to almost go head first through the wall itself.

Note to self, do not run after waking up with a hangover unless you want to kill yourself.

Maybe I'd have a clue on where I was out the other window on the opposite side. I stumbled the short distance and opened the musky curtains.  
And boy did I regret that decision.

Ever woken up to find your cat right in your face? Okay then, now replace that with a giant face. A giant HUMAN face that takes up the whole window and is staring right at you with a bloody mouth!

On the bright side, I found what was making that thumping sound.

At the cost of shitting my pants...

 **"WHAT THE FUUUUU"-?!**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(Insert attack on titan theme song)**

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading the story. Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll write a longer one next time ;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading. This was something that just came to mind and I had to write up. Never tried anything with comedy before so here's hoping this is a good first impression ^^'**


End file.
